Venganza
by Izumi-tan
Summary: Cuando Lestrade entendió todo ese macabro pensamiento no pudo hacer más que maldecir a lo alto y jurar venganza, si definitivamente se vengaría, esta vez no permitirá que Sherlock Holmes se saliera con la suya. Pasen y descubran que pusó tan de mal humor al detective del Scotland Yard. Slash Johnlock y Mystrade.


Hello people! :D! Bueno en esta ocasión les traigo un fic Mystrade xD, espero lo disfruten tanto como yo disfruto escribiendo para ustedes xD! Bueno, bueno ya les dejo and ENJOY THE FUN~

Disclaimer: Las obras de Sherlock Holmes son autoría de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y la versión de la que hago usó es propiedad de la BBC xD

* * *

Venganza

Lestrade caminaba por los pasillos del Scotland Yard rumbo a su oficina, ese día ya había terminado con todos los papeleos y por el momento solo tenía un caso por resolver, caso que involucraba a cierto detective consultor, el cuál era adicto a robar evidencia, expedientes o pruebas para luego resolver el caso, culpar a todo el cuartel de incompetentes y vanagloriarse por su capacidad deductiva, pero no en esta ocasión, no esta vez, hoy Lestrade se encargaría de engañar a Holmes, lo atraparía con las manos en la masa y así se aseguraría de que no volviera a meter las narices donde no le corresponde.

El plan era simple: Fingir salir del Scotland Yard, dejar los archivos es un lugar estratégicamente diseñado y volver al momento en que Sherlock se infiltrara a su oficina para robarlos, tan simple que era casi imposible fallar… casi.

-Sherlock, no creo que debamos estar aquí… y menos así.

Ese es Joh, bien mi plan funciona a la perfección, pensó Lestrade que se encontraba de espaldas al lado de la puerta de su oficina.

-Vamos John, estamos solos.

Y esa la voz de Sherlock, bien, bien, pero ya verás Holmes cuando te atrapé y tengas que venir a rogar por mis casos. En ese momento el inspector abrió rápidamente la puerta para no dar ni un segundo de ventaja a sus sospechosos, la gran sonrisa de superioridad que se había dibujado en su cara hace apenas un momento fue cambiada por una especie de mezcla entre vergüenza, estupefacción, indignación e ira, y no era para menos, pues allí en su oficina, justo encima de su escritorio se encontraba Sherlock, con los pantalones abajo y los calzoncillos en las rodillas, mientras que John se encargaba de _bajar al agua, dirigirse al país, soplar la vela, tocar la corneta, _y un sin número de definiciones más que podría decir de lo que el "heterosexual" doctor Watson estaba haciendo allí arrodillado frente al detective consultor.

-¡¿QUÉ CARAJO ESTAN HACIENDO EN MI OFICINA?!

El gritó sorprendió a John que rápidamente se separo de su compañero y se quedó mirando a Lestrade con la cara completamente roja. Por su parte Sherlock únicamente soltó un bufido de molestia y subió sus pantalones (a paso sumamente lento para gusto de Lestrade y John)

-Sospechosos-Dijo Sherlock cuando termino de acomodar sus ropas

-¿Qué?

Fue lo único que la mente del peli-gris le permitió procesar y emitir.

-Sospechosos, te pedí los archivos de los sospechosos, me los negaste, vine por ellos y resolví el caso, las pruebas y el culpable están en tú escritorio… bueno debajo de él-Hizo una señal hacia el piso justo en el lugar donde antes estaba John-vámonos John.

Y antes de cualquier replica el rubio salió sin siquiera mirar a Lestrade quien seguía sin poder creer lo que sus ojos acaban de presenciar, pero estaba seguro de algo, esa escena no fue para nada accidental… ¡TODO FUE UN PLAN DE SHERLOCK! Desde el principio ya sabía que los archivos de todos los interrogados estaban en su oficina, también sabía que Lestrade volvería para atraparlo y como una forma de mostrar su superioridad decidió hacer esas cosas en su despacho para así poder probar que nadie era capaz de tenderle una trampa al único detective consultor del mundo. Cuando Lestrade entendió todo ese macabro pensamiento no pudo hacer más que maldecir a lo alto y jurar venganza, si definitivamente se vengaría, esta vez no permitirá que Sherlock Holmes se saliera con la suya.

* * *

X3 y bien gente qué les pareció xD? Siendo honesta me fue muy difícil el hacer la escena Jonhlock xD es que no tenía idea de cómo dar a entender lo que John estaba haciendo :I, así que por si aún quedan dudas el significado de las expresiones usadas es sexo oral solo que cada expresión se usa en un distinto país:

_Bajar al agua: _México

_Dirigirse al país:_ Chile

_Soplar la vela: _Argentina

_Tocar la corneta:_ España

Bueno con esto yo solo espero que les haya gustado y pronto traeré la continuación lo prometo xD, así que ya para despedirme les pido dejen su review con queja, sugerencia o agradecimiento xD, por cada review que escriban John hará más feliz a Sherlock (If you know what i mean ¬w¬) See you neeee xD!


End file.
